1. Field of Invention
This invention relates generally to methods for attaching roofing and machines therefor and more particularly to portable fluid powered nailing machines.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While nailing machines and their use are known in the prior art (see, e.g., U.S. Pats. Nos. 1,671,660; 3,023,413; and 3,619,895), certain disadvantages in their use and construction have become apparent.
Among these is the lack of a provision for machine positioning of sealing discs used in roofing applications.
Other disadvantages of the prior art devices are that they require the use of complex driving mechanisms and demand a relatively high input power to the nail driver.